


Mistakes

by Rymwho



Series: KingOfTheSilence Works [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Tragic Romance, lo siento, no se que hice pero bueno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: La imagen de la joven Earp sollozando pidiéndole que se marchara la quemaba por dentro y se sentía como pequeño agujas la apuñalaban constantemente, la culpa le carcomía pero sin duda lo que le rompía el alma fueron esas palabras de desprecio que no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza como si de un disco rayado se tratase.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Pues no se...

¿Cómo termino así?

No era como si Nicole planeara con la intención de lastimar a su novia (ni lo pensaría) todo lo contrario solo quería ayudarla, pero al momento de darle los resultados es como si le hubiera apuñalado por la espalda y su confianza. Ahora tiene que saber como rayos pedir disculpas sin darle mas motivos para que no la quiera.

Cuando Nicole entro al hogar de los Earp se topó con una Wynonna muy borracha que hasta parecía inconsciente en uno de los sofás. Cuando cerró la puerta la Earp mayor levanto su cabeza y miro confundida al oficial esforzándose para tratar de pensar del porque su hermana le dijo que no la dejara entrar pero no podía pensar con claridad…¡bah! Lo pensaría mas tarde así que solo murmuro cosas inaudibles antes de tumbarse nuevamente.

Nicole no le hizo caso a la mujer borracha y solo subió las escaleras donde llego a la habitación de Waverly donde toco la puerta pero ni hubo respuesta, frunció el ceño y volvió a tocar pero tampoco hubo respuesta así que simplemente giro el picaporte hasta que la puerta se abrió donde de encontró con una Waverly en la cama donde le daba la espalda y a pesar por los pequeños espasmos parecía que había llorado mucho tiempo.

A Nicole se le encogió el corazón solo al verla ―Waves…

―vete ―aunque la respuesta fue corta fue lo suficiente claro.

―Waverly…

― ¡Que te largues! ―bramo con furia intensa. Nicole se quedo paralizada por la sorpresa en su lugar, esto en realidad la pillo desprevenida. Waverly solo suelta un pequeño gemido ahogado―. Lo siento pero por favor vete…

Nicole la arruino.

La oficial quería repelar y tratar de hablar nuevamente pero se contuvo ya no era el momento se dijo así que se dio la vuelta y antes de irse dijo: ―Lo siento.

―Te odio…

* * *

_¿Cómo termino así?_

Cuando Nicole llego a su casa lo único que quería hacer es llorar en su cama donde únicamente su gato la consolaría, hasta cierto punto era un buen plan para ella pero no paso…Su gato no la recibió y el ambiente era extraño y silencioso.

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando lo único que noto fue un dolor agudo en la parte posterior en su cabeza y luego oscuridad total.

…

…

…

…

Nunca fue una persona perfecta como siempre se le ha querido vender. La verdad era es que tenía demasiados fallos y esos fallos tenían errores a veces pensaba que siempre ha sido su culpa.

Pensó en su familia.

Hija única de un matrimonio que no funciono pero por alguna extraña razón sus padres siempre fueron agradables entre si de hecho cuando los veías no podrías creer que estuvieran separados pero bueno, así era y ambos la querían mucho ¿Qué cambió? ¿El hecho de que uno de sus berrinches sea posiblemente la principal causa de ese fatídico día donde sus padres murieron? Tal vez. ¿O fue la decepción?

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no podía dejar de sentir como la sangre se le escapaba, su cuello estaba dañado y no sentía sus piernas pero no pensaba que la muerte ya le llegaría, simplemente pensaba en sus errores.

Una risa profunda y siniestra que se podía escuchar en toda la habitación resonaba en su oídos pero no le ponía atención hasta que algo fuertemente apretado y frio le apretaba el cuello donde la falta de aire la saco de su ensoñación.

―Estas muerta ―Dijo la voz con diversión.

Pensó en Waverly.

Nunca fue la mejor novia del mundo pero trataba de hacerlo y aunque a veces fallara eso no importaba porque al final la perdonaba ¿pero ahora?

La imagen de la joven Earp sollozando pidiéndole que se marchara la quemaba por dentro y se sentía como pequeño agujas la apuñalaban constantemente, la culpa le carcomía pero sin duda lo que le rompía el alma fueron esas palabras de desprecio que no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza como si de un disco rayado se tratase.

Waverly la odiaba.

― ¡Perdón! ―exclamo con lagrimas

* * *

_¿Qué paso?_

El hecho de que un Renacido haya secuestrado su novia y exigía la 'Peacemaker' junto a la heredera para que la devolviera en una sola pieza no era algo que se veía todos los días o que se tomara a la ligera.

Obviamente había un plan para que nada de eso funcionara pero algo no se sentía bien.

Ambas mujeres llegaron al lugar establecido en silencio. Era una pequeña casa donde notaron que el lugar era oscuro y decrepito donde no estaba en condiciones para alguien incluso para un renacido.

Dolls iba estar en las oficinas donde daría el apoyo necesario para enfrentarse al renacido. Una de las exigencias era de que solo debían ir las hermanas Earp si querían de nuevo al oficial así que no le daría motivos al demonio.

Algo no estaba bien para el...

Y el silencio de repente fue interrumpido por el sonido de algo estallando, no era el de un cohete o similar, no, fue el sonido de una pistola disparando que resonó por toda la casa.

Antes de que Wynonna pudiera sujetar a su hermana ya no estaba d su lado sino corriendo al origen del disparo.

―¡Waverly! ―grito corriendo detrás de ella.

Waverly no la escuchaba solo corría con angustia y las lagrimas se le comenzaban acumular en sus ojos, el corazón le iba por mil parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría.

― ¡Espérame bebe! ¡Ya voy! ―No paraba de gritar esas mismas palabras. las tantas lagrimas que le acumulaban comenzaron a escapar manchando sus suaves mejillas, la respiración se le dificultaba pero no le importaba solo quería ver a Nicole sana y a salvo.

"¡Waverly!" grito Dolls en su oído pero no era algo de decepción ni de reproche parecía mas de lastima y pena "El demonio en realidad no tenía interés en Wynonna o la 'Peacemaker' si no en…"

Waverly llego a una puerta y rápidamente la abrió.

Entonces lo comprendió.

―Oh dios ―suelta un gemido ahogado por el miedo y por la sorpresa. Su corazón lentamente dejaba de funcionar.

Nicole estaba muerta.

"…ti" termino de decir Dolls pero no escucho nada.

― ¡NOOO! ―Grito, las lagrimas no dejaban de escaparse cuando se acerco con rapidez al cuerpo inerte de Nicole. Con sus manos temblorosas trataba de reanimarla aunque en la bala en la cabeza del oficial no sería posible―. P-Por favor ¡Ayúdenla! ―

―Waves… ―comenzó suavemente Wynonna. Sabía que cuando llegaran el oficial no estaría viva pero tenía esperanzas de que no fuera así

― ¡Ayudala! ―Gritaba con desesperación y sus movimientos se hacían mas bruscos contra el oficial hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron lentos y sin ánimos.

Lo ultimo que le dijo al oficial era que la odiaba y murió con ese terrible pensamiento.

Eso fue muy cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quiero agradecer su apoyo ¡Son grandes!
> 
> La ultima parte del fic me base en un cómic de DC (no me acuerdo cual era) donde aparecía Tim drake y se encuentra a su padre.  
> Me pueden encontrar en tumblr como The-kingof-silence donde acepto sugerencias y así :D
> 
> Adiós.


End file.
